Después de ti
by Unloved person
Summary: - Entonces vete.- dijo abrazándose nuevamente.- Y espero que no te arrepientas, porque yo no estaré aquí cuando quieras volver. Y así había sido. /AU/


Disclaimer: Los personajes encontrados en la narración son correspondientes a Nintendo y sus respectivos creadores yo únicamente los tomé prestados. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Ike suspiró mientras miraba a Sheik acomodar su corbata.<p>

Aún podemos salir huyendo con estilo en la limo.- habló el rubio mirándole con gracia.

Eres un mal hermano.- contestó riendo, tragándose las ganas de tomarse en serio la propuesta de su amigo.- A Zelda no le gustaría oírte.

Sólo son los nervios, mi hermana debe estar igual pero en un par de horas se sentirán estúpidos.- susurró en respuesta, masajeando ligeramente sus hombros.- Iré a verla, trata de calmarte, ¿vale?

Sheik salió sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, y Ike dejó escapar otro suspiro desesperado.

Yo me siento estúpido ya.- susurró desbloqueando su celular.

Rápidamente buscó el primer número de su marcación rápida, y no dudó en presionar la opción llamar.

_El número que usted marcó ha sido cambiado ó se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, le sugerimos contactar a la compañía para mayor información.- _

Lanzó el teléfono lejos con hastío.

Pensó en irse y dejar plantada a Zelda. Midiendo las consecuencias, probablemente era algo que superaría. Pero casi instantáneamente rechazó la idea, la culpa de romper otro corazón, no lo iba a dejar en paz jamás.

Se levantó con cansancio, en busca de su celular. No le sorprendió y tampoco le molestó ver la pantalla estrellada y un tallón en la esquina de éste.

Se dejó caer en el piso, aflojó su corbata y desbloqueó el celular. Accedió a la galería, y dejó escapar otro suspiro. Tenía unas pocas carpetas, una de las vacaciones, otra de su familia, otra de Zelda. Y tenía una más, oculta y con contraseña. Una carpeta, que su prometida no estaría feliz de ver.

Ingresó la contraseña y abrió la carpeta secreta. 107 fotografías había en ella. Dudó en abrir el primer ícono, o el que seguía, o el que seguía. Dudó en hacerlo, pero lo hizo, y no se arrepintió al ver los preciosos ojos azules, que miraban a él, con una pequeña sonrisa. No sintió un ápice de pesar, cuando vio Marth ahí.

En un par de imágenes Marth sonreía a la cámara, en otras hacía muecas graciosas, pero sus favoritas, eran en las que él ni siquiera notaba que iba a ser fotografiado. También estaban aquellas en las que Ike aparecía junto a él, compartiendo un abrazo, una sonrisa, un beso.

Verlo tan radiante, le provocaba algo en el estómago. Ike lo llamó culpa; porque la última vez que lo vio, él precisamente había deshecho todo eso que Marth era.

* * *

><p>Marth lloraba en la esquina de la cama mientras que Ike le miraba resignado desde el otro extremo de ésta, no quería acercarse y no quería tocarlo, porque viéndolo así, temía que el menor fuese a caerse en mil pedazos.<p>

¿Qué hay de malo con nosotros?- balbuceó Marth con el rostro enterrado en sus brazos.- ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Creí que estábamos bien.

No hay nada de malo en ti.- susurró inseguro.- Pero quiero establecerme y formar una familia, hacer a mis padres orgullosos, sólo quiero una vida normal.

Ike le escuchó sollozar más fuerte.

¿Y si querías todo eso, porqué esperaste cuatro años para esto?- murmuró quedamente.- ¿Porqué me hiciste sentir que realmente me amabas si sólo querías divertirte con un anormal?

Nunca quise lastimarte Marth.- habló Ike poniéndose de pie.- Nunca pensé que serías solo una etapa cuando te conocí... Pero con todo lo que vivimos, podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Marth gimió lastimeramente.

¡¿Amigos, Ike?!- alzó la voz, mirándole finalmente. - ¡Estuvimos cuatro años juntos ¿y resulta que solo fui una etapa?!

Tenía dieciocho cuando te conocí, era joven para saber lo que es el verdadero amor.

No puedes hacerme esto Ike.- susurró abrazándose a sí mismo.- No puedes hacer que te ame y estar conmigo por cuatro años, y un día sólo venir y decirme que conociste a una chica y sólo fui el rato en el que decidías si ser gay o no.

Ike bajó la mirada, negándose a ver como Marth se rompía.

Sé que jamás le gusté a tus padres, y nunca olvidaré la mirada de tu madre cuando dijo que no podría ser abuela. También sé que odiabas que te dijeran maricón en la escuela o las miradas de repulsión que nos daban cuando fuimos de vacaciones a aquel pequeño pueblo. – musitó destrozado.- Pero soportamos eso y más juntos, me niego a creer que soy una fase de exploración, Ike.

El mayor estuvo por hablar cuando fue interrumpido cuando Marth se acercó y lo tomó por el rostro.

¿Porqué no vas a casa y lo piensas otra vez?- le miró esperanzado.- Te necesito tanto.

¡Es que, entiéndelo, carajo!- gritó soltándose del menor y dándose la vuelta.- ¿Crees que no le he dado vueltas a esto, eh? ¡Me duele lastimarte de esta manera, Marth, pero ya tomé mi decisión!

¡Para de ser tan idiota, Ike, estás cometiendo un error!- le tomó del brazo reteniéndolo cerca.

¡Y tú para de ser egoísta y entiende que el error fuiste tú!

Marth soltó un suspiro dolido y se alejó nuevamente.

Entonces vete.- dijo abrazándose nuevamente.- Y espero que no te arrepientas, porque yo no estaré aquí cuando quieras volver.

* * *

><p>Y así había sido.<p>

Dos años después, cuando ya se había comprometido, y había hecho felices a sus padres y conocidos, comenzó a sentir un vacío.

Se dio cuenta de muchas cosas; como las constantes comparaciones de Zelda con Marth. O cuando le sucedía algo bueno, la primera persona a la que quería contárselo era a Marth y no a su novia. Ella constantemente esperaba que Ike escuchase todo su día, pero no tenía interés por escuchar el de él. Fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

Intentó llamarlo, pero el celular había sido cambiado y el teléfono de casa, nunca fue contestado. Aquel día que lo buscó en su departamento, el casero simplemente le había dicho que tenía años que se había ido de ahí. Y entonces, cuando decidió buscarlo en la universidad de Artes se encontró con Link, el que había sido el mejor amigo del menor.

Ike intentó sonreírle, pero el rubio simplemente le había empujado y le había dicho que se alejara y dejara de buscar a Marth, al parecer el casero del antiguo departamento de éste le había avisado que alguien le había buscado con apuro.

Marth al fin está salió de ese puto agujero en el que tú lo dejaste y no tienes ningún derecho de venir a destrozarlo otra vez. – habló Link mirándole con recelo.- Él ya está conmigo.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro con el novio de Marth, él se había resignado. Él tenía la culpa.

Ike, ya es hora de irnos a la iglesia.- Entró Sheik a la habitación, interrumpiendo el montón de pensamientos que tenía.- Lo siento, ¿hablabas con alguien?

No.- susurró poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la corbata.

¿Estás bien?

Sí… Nervios de boda.

Bien.- le sonrió.- Te espero en el coche, tienes dos minutos.

Ike esperó a que saliera para poder dejar de fingir felicidad.

Apagó el celular y lo tiró en la basura.

"_Tú no eras el error."_

* * *

><p>Ya sé que la historia carece de mucho sentido… Pero quise publicarlo aún así, y probablemente me ponga a escribir un POV Marth…<p>

Dioses, tenía meses que no entraba a FF.N, así que ni siquiera recuerdo tanto de aquí, y estoy increíblemente desconcertada con las actualizaciones…

Coooomo sea, ¡Muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí!

¡Los reviews y las críticas son bien recibidos!

xx


End file.
